


Ray of Sunshine

by Inktoro



Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment, 龍が如く | Ryuu ga Gotoku | Yakuza (Video Games)
Genre: Awkwardness, First Date, Handholding, M/M, Mutual Pining, Puppy Love, Two scruffy kids who love to fight, UFO Catcher, Wholesome, Young Kaito, Young Yagami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 13:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inktoro/pseuds/Inktoro
Summary: Kaito and Yagami go on their first date.  Wholesome puppy love. (Set in 1998)





	Ray of Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed the lack of fluffy fics in the Judgement tag and it made me sad... so here's some wholesome KaiGami :)

With one final punch, Yagami stumbled and fell on his ass. Kaito stood over him, huffing and wiping the sweat from his brow. 

“You’re getting pretty good Tak, but you’ll have to get a lot better than that if you’re gonna beat me.”

Wiping the blood off his lip from a nasty jab, he lit himself a cigarette and waited for Yagami to get up, call him a name, and limp out of the alley.

Only, he didn’t. 

After a few minutes or so, Kaito glanced over at Yagami’s figure sprawled out on the concrete.

His eyes were open, but were glazed and unseeing. For the first time, Kaito noticed the dark circles rimming his eyes, and his slightly sunken in cheeks. He looked awful.

Concern ached like a harsh bruise on his chest.

“Hey, are you okay Tak?”

Yagami said nothing, only slowly got to his feet and made to shuffle past Kaito like a cowed street mutt.

He startled when he felt a firm grip on his wrist, glaring halfheartedly at Kaito.

Kaito offered him an easy grin, chest puffed with a confidence he didn’t feel.

“I’m gonna go get a burger, wanna come with me? You know, as an apology for kicking your ass into next week.”

The light returned to Yagami’s eyes, and he yanked his hand away before smacking Kaito’s arm playfully. “Only if you’re paying.”

Kaito bellowed a laugh at this and ruffled Yagami’s hair. “Of course! What kind of guy do you think I am? I’ll just make you pay me back later.”

Yagami snorted and followed Kaito out of the alley, his stomach nagging him to fill it with some greasy fast food already. 

———————

Despite his size, Yagami could _ eat. _ Three burgers disappeared in a matter of minutes, and Kaito had only just finished his first. 

Kaito stared at him in awe as he licked the sauce off his fingers, thoroughly impressed.

“Holy shit man, remind me to never challenge you to an eating contest.”

Yagami chuckled at this and then proceeded to start munching on his French fries. Was this guy’s stomach a black hole or what? 

Black hole stomach or not, his voracious appetite didn’t keep him from getting ketchup on his face.

“Hey, hold still for a moment.”

Pausing mid bite, Yagami gave Kaito a curious look as he reached over. 

He wiped the sauce off the corner of his mouth with his thumb, absent-mindedly licking it when he settled back in his chair, only realizing what he had done a few seconds later.

He felt his face heat up and he opened his mouth to apologize when he noticed that Yagami was staring at the ground and squirming in his seat, looking as embarrassed as he was. 

“Uh…sorry about that, I wasn’t thinking!”

Yagami gave him a shy smile, and wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it Kaito-san.”

They finished their meals between idle chatter.

Then someone brought up UFO catcher. 

And it all went south from there.

———————

The door to the Club Sega swung open with a bang as two scuffed up boys tumbled their way inside.

Kaito had Yagami in a headlock, squeezing him fiercely.

“As if you’re better than me at UFO catcher you little shit! I’ve played it for years!”

Yagami squirmed out of his hold, determination glowing hot in his eyes.

“It’s all about precision, something your beefy sausage fingers aren’t capable of!”

“Uh, excuse me-“

“Oh I’ll show you precision when I precisely put my foot up your a-“

“Excuse me!”

Jumping at the sudden shout, the two boys were pinned under the glare of an annoyed cashier.

“If you two continue to cause a scene, I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” 

Giving Yagami one last glare, Kaito put on an innocent smile.

“My apologies ma'am, we’ll be quiet.”

She rolled her eyes and went back to messing around on her phone, and Kaito dragged Yagami over to the UFO catcher.

“Show me what you got hotshot.”

“I bet you I’ll get something on my first turn.”

Slipping in 500 yen, Yagami hunched over the joystick and focused.

A calico plushie immediately caught his eye, and he positioned the claw above it. He leaned around the glass box and tweaked the claws position to get the most accurate grab he could get and-

He missed.

Okay… no biggie, he had two more tries. 

The claw went down again.

Nothing.

And again. 

Not even a tuft of lint.

  


He huffed and frowned in disappointment. He had actually really wanted that toy.

  


He waited for Kaito to gloat and laugh at him, but when he looked up, he was glaring at the machine as if it offended him.

“Must be broken or something, here let me try.”

Slipping in his 500 yen, he gave it a shot. 

Moving the claw over to the calico plush, he pressed the button to lower the claw.

It lowered and… grabbed it!

… only for it to slip out of the claw’s grasp.

Kaito growled in annoyance, and tried again.

This time the claw managed to pull it out from being wedged between the other toys, but it fell again not a moment later.

Yeesh, he remembered being better at this game.

He peered over at Yagami who was focused on the toy, who frowned sadly when the doll slipped from the claws grasp again.

He hated seeing him make that face. 

With a renewed determination, Kaito put all his effort into positioning the claw perfectly over the toy.

The claw lowered and…

He got it! 

Holding his breath as the claw made its way to the edge of the box, he almost cried manly tears of joy when the claw released it over the chute.

Pulling his prize out from the hatch, he whooped, “Hell yea! I told you I was good at this game!”

  


Yagami gave him an entertained roll of his eyes and a grin. “Whatever Kaito-san, I loosened up the joystick for you.”

Yagami acted amused, but Kaito didn’t miss the way Yagami snuck a wistful glance at the toy.

“Hey, shut it punk.” He shoved the toy into Yagami’s hands. “If I give this to you, will you stop being such a brat?”

Yagami studied the toy a soft smile on his face, that quickly turned teasing when he smirked up at Kaito.

“As if anything could make me do that.” He snickered.

Kaito sighed and grumbled about how it was worth a shot as they exited the arcade. 

———————

The cold air nipped at their skin as they strolled around aimlessly, wasting time till Matsugane would call Kaito back to headquarters. Yagami visibly shivered and snuggled more into his jacket, hugging his plush cat to his chest, Kaito pulling an empathetic frown at the sight.

He had enough meat on his bones to keep him comfy in cold weather, but he couldn’t say the same for Yagami. 

He nudged his warm hand against Yagami’s, grasping it gently when he didn’t pull away. 

Their fingers slotted together like two pieces of a puzzle. 

Kaito was amazed by how small Yagami’s hand was compared to his.

And how soft they were...

Suddenly very interested in the stores they walked past, Kaito could feel warmth bloom on his face, his ears glowing red.

The hand he was holding gave him a squeeze.

He looked over to see Yagami looking as flushed as he felt, but with a smile as warm as the sun.

He squeezed back.

Maybe he could use a little more sunshine in his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading !  
If you want to follow me on twitter, my twitter is @Inktoro (I post my Yakuzie art there)


End file.
